Crossing Paths
by JojotheObsessedFish
Summary: A group of four teenage girls meet S.H.I.E.L.D., but as secrets of their pasts unfurl, what will it take to keep them alive? Contians 6 own characters based on myself, SandieBrody, Fanwrite, MeerkatMythologer, Random 007 and HermioneKatnissWinchester.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! :)**

"Now?" Foxface groaned. "Really? Couldn't Twister have picked a better time to pass out or something?"

"Sorry." Came McGee's garbled reply. Something was interfering with their comms, and everything was static or else almost unintelligible. "Lexie's with her, but I don't know how long we can hold these guys off for without her."

"Hold on. I'll be there in... 2 minutes? Can you hold out that long?"

"Yes, but hurry up!"

Foxface cursed; she may well have been the leader of their little group of renegade fighters but that did not mean she could be everywhere at once.

She sprinted towards the location showing up on her phone, _that's not actually all that far_ she comforted herself.

Meanwhile, Twister was unconscious on the floor, Lexie was checking her vital signs and McGee was desperately hoping that they would all be okay, _please_ let them all be okay...

McGee twisted around, killing three more of those stupid FBI agents, before several gunshots sounded in quick succession, too many to have come from merely one gun.

She tensed up, wondering if she had, been hit, but then a shouted "Get yourselves out of here!" spurred her into action.

McGee grabbed Twister's arms, and Lexie grabbed her legs as they moved her out of the danger zone and into the safety of the dark blue van they all now lived in.

The van looked very small on the outside; it seemed like there was barely enough room for one person to live in it, let alone four people living in comfort.

However, the inside was another story. There were four large bunks, a large dining/relaxing area, a kitchen and plenty of facilities for everyone to use.

The two girls deposited Twister on her bunk, and started to treat her numerous wounds before it became too late.

A sudden _bang_ on the door startled all of them, and as the door slid open, McGee and Lexie drew their weapons, Twister still mercifully unconscious. However, it was only Foxface, and as she clambered in, there was another loud _bang_ behind her.

"McGee, Lexie, get up front and get us out of here. The rest of the agents will be here soon, and we don't want to look like sitting ducks." Foxface instructed as she knelt down beside Twister and took over bandaging her wounds.

The two older girls agreed; Foxface may well have been the youngest of them all, but she knew what she was doing more than any of the other three.

They clambered into the driver's and passenger's seats, and took out a map from the glove compartment.

"Anywhere in particular?" McGee called through to Foxface.

"How about... New York?"

Lexie and McGee looked at each other, and shrugged. New York was as good a place as any to go to, so why not?

They started up the van, and pulled away from the scene of total devastation behind them.

* * *

_Two hours later_

"This is just a massacre." said Clint as he looked at the prone bodies of nearly fifty FBI agents, lying in pools of their own blood.

"I've seen worse." The smooth reply came instantly, and as always Clint found himself wondering just how much worse the things she had seen were.

"Tasha... How many have you seen dead?"

A pause, and then "Over two hundred. They were all killed by explosions."

Clint sighed inwardly; _how much could she take before it all just became too much for her to take?_ He drew a deep breath, and straightened up from his crouched position from where he had examined one of the numerous bodies.

"Coulson?"

The smooth voice of their handler jarred Tasha back into the present; she had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had not noticed Clint coming up behind her, or asking something for Coulson to consider.

"Clint."

"Any security footage, eyewitnesses, anything we can use here?"

"Unfortunately, no. However, the FBI did say that they sent all of these agents after a group of mercenaries for hire, codenames Twister, M, A and Foxface."

Clint cracked up; they were just weird names for any self-respecting group of men to have. "I guess these guys made quite the impression..." He trailed off, laughing so hard he could no longer stand upright, and was forced to grab Tasha for support.

"Clint," Coulson's voice held a warning tone, so Clint immediately ceased his fit of laughter, but continued to hold onto Tasha anyway.

"Yes Coulson?" Tasha replied, seeing as no-one was going to get a logical and coherent answer out of Clint anytime soon.

"They are all female, that is why their codenames are not exactly masculine."

"Do we know their real names?"

"No. However, we need you back at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ so you can be debriefed and find out what on earth is going on with them."

Tasha nodded, and turned to leave, but Coulson's voice stopped her.

"Do bring Clint back alive, otherwise you are in a hell load of trouble Agent Romanoff."

Tasha nodded again, and dragged Clint back to their S.H.I.E.L.D. issue car, parked at the curb, where, unbeknown to either of the two parties concerned, the blue van had been parked just two hours previously.

* * *

_New York, whilst S.H.I.E.L.D. is at the scene_

The four girls were huddled together on Twister's bunk. All of them were awake, and, as a team, decided to write down their stories, in a brief way.

Firstly, Lexie went up.

_Code name: Lexie_

_Real name: Jo Harvelle_

_Age: 17_

_D.o.B.: 28/11/1996_

_Nationality: American_

_Preferred weaponry: _

_Mother: Unknown_

_Father: Unknown_

_Siblings: Foster children_

_History: Foster child, grew up with lots of older children. Ran away, found McGee, later joined by Twister and Foxface_

Next, Twister wrote her details down, been as she was doing all the writing anyway.

_Code name: Twister_

_Real name: Chase Rendall_

_Age: 15_

_D.o.B.: 27/3/1998_

_Nationality: American/Norwegian_

_Preferred weaponry: Bow + arrows, whip_

_Mother: Unknown_

_Father: Harper Rendall-deceased_

_Siblings: Older brother, Thomas Rendall_

_History: Abusive father, ran away with brother, but got ditched. Found McGee + Lexie, then later got joined by Foxface_

Then McGee.

_Code name: McGee_

_Real name: Hazel Anderson_

_Age: 16_

_D.o.B.: 24/7/1997_

_Nationality: American_

_Preferred weaponry: Bow + arrows_

_Mother: Bridget Anderson-deceased_

_Father: Jeremy Anderson_

_Siblings: None_

_History: Daughter of billionaire, but very unhappy with not seeing anyone, ran away, met Lexie, later joined by Twister then Foxface_

And finally, their team leader: Foxface.

_Code name: Foxface_

_Real name: Talia Belikova_

_Age: 13_

_D.o.B.: Unknown_

_Nationality: Russian_

_Preferred weaponry: Guns, knives, hand-to-hand combat_

_Mother: Unknown_

_Father: Unknown_

_Siblings: Unknown_

_History: __**Red Room defector**_

The other three stared at Talia in horror; how could they have not realised she was Russian? Or, for that matter, trained to kill?

She glanced up at their silent faces, and inwardly sighed. The red hair and green eyes _should_ have been a major giveaway, but apparently not.

"You wouldn't have guessed." She said, allowing her true Russian accent to bleed heavily through her honest words. "You were never meant to know."

"Why did you leave then?" McGee piped up.

"Because I met you."

Again, Talia sighed inwardly. It was like looking after younger children sometimes, but with the small exception that they were all older and taller than her.

"Look. I'm never, ever going to say this again so listen up. You are my family now. If you doubt me, think of all the times I have saved you, putting my life at risk for you. Each of us is vital to the team in our own way, so please just trust me when I say that I really am through with Red Room."

Three pairs of eyes met hers. They may not believe her, but they trust her nonetheless.

**Guess who they find...**

**Please R&R!**

**JojotheObsessedFish**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast writing... :)**

_Two weeks later_

"You know," mused Hazel as they sat in their van eating breakfast, "I think this is the longest we've been in a city without killing someone."

"True." said Jo, and Chase, beside her, also agreed.

"What are you thinking about, Talia?"

Talia jumped, she had been miles away. "What?"

"I said, what are you thinking about?"

She hesitated, before replying, "I need to leave you for a few days."

The others stared; what was going on?

"Talia..." Chase began.

"Sorry." was the only word they got in reply before Talia jumped from the van and left them.

* * *

_At the same time, in S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ_

"Agent Romanoff, you have two weeks on-base leave, beginning immediately." Fury said as he sat in front of Clint and Natasha.

"Why?" Tasha was not happy at all about this.

"Red Room are trawling through New York at the moment, and you being taken is not a risk anyone here is willing to take."

Tasha froze,_ What were Red Room doing in New York?_ Instead of voicing this question, however, she merely said, "What will I be doing?"

"Whatever you want to, Agent."

"And what will I be doing?" came Clint's questioning voice.

"You will be on the lookout around New York for those four girls who caused that massacre in New Orleans."

"What makes you think they're here?" Tasha interjected; she did not like the sound of this at all.

"We have reason to believe that three of them are keeping close tabs on the Red Room operatives, but no clue as to where the fourth one is."

"Who will I be working with?" Clint again.

"Agent Morse." came the infuriatingly calm reply.

Clint exploded. "There is no way on this Earth or any other Earth that I am ever working with that crazy bitc..."

He shut up fast, as Tasha had just clamped her hand tightly over his mouth.

She told Fury, "Agent Barton will be fine with this arrangement."

"Good. Now get out of my office."

They left, and after they were on the other side of the base to Fury's office, Tasha finally removed her hand from over Clint's mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tasha? There is no way I am ever working with Agent Morse!"

He fell silent as she glared at him.

"First things first, you won't be working with her. Second, I am not having two weeks of on-base leave. Third, I'm going with you, so Fury and Morse can stuff it up their ass."

Clint gaped; he knew Tasha wasn't really going to stay on-base, but to take Morse's place on this mission? New, but then again he probably should have anticipated it.

"And when Fury finds you?"

"He won't."

Clint shook his head; how could she be so confident that Fury wouldn't find her?

Tasha smirked, and held out her hand to Clint.

He stared, unable to process what she was doing.

Tasha sighed; he was so stupid sometimes! "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

_The other side of New York_

"No." was the only word that came out of her mouth.

"You will come with us." A thick Russian accent laced the words.

"No." Again, the same word coming out of her mouth, but this time also laced with a very thick accent.

"Why not?"

"You will kill me, and all of my friends."

"That is why it is very, very dangerous to have friends, dearest Talia."

"You think I do not know that? I will come, but if you swear on the life of all of your family that my friends will be left alone, and that they will not find out about what happened to me."

"Agre..." The man's voice was cut short as a single arrow flew through his eye, and as he fell, a bullet passed through his heart.

Talia twisted around, and looked into the eyes of the one person she had hoped never to meet.

Natasha Romanoff.

* * *

_Elsewhere in New York_

"So what do we do now?" Jo wondered, as their team leader had left them to fend for themselves merely an hour previously.

Chase opened her mouth to reply, but before she had the chance, a voice came over a loudspeaker outside the van.

"Come out with your hands up, you are surrounded and we will not hesitate to fire. Repeat, you are surrounded and we will not hesitate to fire."

The three girls looked at each other in astonishment; who knew that they were in New York?

"Use code names." Hazel whispered as they slowly exited the van, one by one, and were taken by the waiting agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D. base, somewhere else in New York_

_3 days later_

"How did they all do?" Fury asked the doctors who had put the four girls through their medical evaluations.

"All are in peak condition, but there is actually a larger age range than we thought in between the three we brought in. We only anticipated a year, maybe 18 months at most, but it ended up being over two years."

"And the solo one?"

"Four years difference between her and the eldest, and she's only others are 15, 16 and 17."

"Where's the fourth one?"

"Definitely not in the van; that was confirmed by Coulson when he swept it afterwards. Apart from that, no clue at all."

Fury cursed under his breath; he really needed the full set. "Ready for field work?"

"If you need them to do that, then yes, sir."

"Good."

Fury stood up, and stalked out of his office to the training centre, where two trios of agents were stood watching a fourth pair fight it out.

"What the hell..."

Fury stopped, and literally stared at the scene before him. Agents Barton, Morse and Phillips were stood on one side of the mats, watching intently. On the other side of the mats, the three girls code named Twister, Lexie and McGee were also watching the ensuing fight closely.

And perhaps most shocking of all, Agent Romanoff and the other red-haired girl were fighting on the mats.

This was not the shock, however. The real shock came from the fact that the two redheads were perfectly matched; each one countering and attacking with the same amount of precision and skill.

Clint, upon hearing Fury's entrance, said softly, "They've been at this for nearly three hours now." Raising his voice, he called out to the pair of fighters, "Tasha! Fury's here."

Immediately, the fighting ceased. Both stood up, bowed to each other, and walked to the sides of the mat where the others like them stood.

"Now you've finally stopped, I can tell you why you're all here." Fury spoke not only to the experienced agents, but also to the four teenagers stood opposite them. "Each of you is being assigned a new partner today. One of you," he gestured to the senior agents, "and one of you." He gestured to the girls.

At his words, they all froze, except the redhead, who spoke briefly to the others in a different language, Hebrew perhaps, and at her words, the trio relaxed immediately.

"Agent Bobby Morse, meet McGee."

"What's your real name?" asked Bobby.

"Hazel Anderson." said the girl.

Fury cleared his throat before continuing. "Agent Rebecca Phillips, Lexie."

"And before you say anything, my name is Jo Harvelle." came the immediate response.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff, Twister. And Agent Clint Barton, Foxface."

A thick Russian accent immediately assaulted everyone's ears; but to the agents' surprise it wasn't Natasha who was speaking.

"Lucky guess, Fury? Or are you just telling me you know my whole life story, same as anyone else you have here?"

Fury shook his head, surprised; that had been merely to spite the other three younger agents.

"Missions are here; each of you read them, and report to your respective handlers."

He tossed a file to each of the four girls; each caught it, opened it and read it in silence. In unison, the folders were passed over to their new partners, who read them in equally stony silence.

Still completely in unison, and in utter silence, the teenagers left, leaving Fury with his older, more mature (he hoped) agents.

"What?" he asked.

"Why?" Rebecca was the first one to speak.

"You were paired based on initial conclusions as to their strengths in the field. You share strengths with your partners, and they share strengths with you."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we'll have to see." said Fury icily as he left the room.

**JojotheObsessedFish**


End file.
